


Couverture (Only A Taste)

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Entry for the February 2013 'The Great Chocolate Challenge 2.0'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the February 2013 'The Great Chocolate Challenge 2.0'.

He stopped at the liquor store on the way to the mountains for the fishing trip; saw some small boxes of chocolates for sale at the check-out, asked the clerk to add one in.

Starting up the truck outside, he tore open the cellophane in anticipation, bit into one greedily, then another.   Bitter and sweet on his tongue, then against the roof of his mouth, the burst of orange creme or cherry liqueur, of salted caramel, or of coffee and cigarettes and whiskey.   They'd only get these occasional tastes, and it was never enough.  But all the sweeter for it.


End file.
